


Asking Out

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Works [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, but cute, its smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Mike wants to ask Will out and overthinks it and Will asks him out first and says Mike gave him the confidence
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Asking Out

Mike was trying to ask Will out. He really was! It’s just hard, that’s all. Mike would always get up to, “So I was thinking-” and then Will would look at him with his beautiful brown eyes and Mike would turn into jelly. It wasn’t fair how one human could be so cute and adorable, and just drive Mike up the wall. He wants to do it. He’s been trying to do it for at least three months now, which is pathetic. Mike knows. Lucas isn’t much help nor is Max. Dustin doesn’t even know how to approach anyone and El? El is just as clueless about asking someone out that is possible. 

Today was another failed attempt with the two just hanging out in the Wheeler basement. Will was sketching a part of the room for his art class, supposedly. The prompt said to draw somewhere you feel at home, and Mike guesses Will felt at home in his basement. Mike wanted to say something cheesy like ‘I feel at home when I’m with you’ and watch Will’s face turn into a dark red but once again, Will Byers gave him a small smile and he just couldn’t.

“Are you going to keep watching me? Take a picture, it might last longer.”, Will piped up from the chair at the table. He was clearly working hard on the sketch, and working hard to make Mike flustered. Mike’s face reddened at Will's comment and he decided to turn the music on. And no it wasn’t because Mike wanted to hide his face while turning away. It was for other reasons. Some that Mike couldn’t think of right now but they are there. Definitely.

“Don’t flatter yourself, William”

“Too late I’m flattered.”

Mike put on some random song from Will’s mixtape and sat back down to his previous spot. He should ask Will out right now. He should. He could. He can. “Hey, Will?”

“Hm?”, Will answered with a short sound.

“What are you up to this Saturday?”

“Nothing much. If anything I’ll work on this sketch or start another. Why do you ask?”

“Oh um. Well, would you be interested in going to the diner?”

“Sure. It’s Lucas’s turn to pay though-”

Mike wanted to say _no! Me! Not lucas!_ But of course he didn’t. Will would never see him as more than a friend. “Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing Sunday?”

“Nothing.”

Will got up and set his pencil down along with his sketch pad. He sat down at the end of the couch Mike was lying on and he looked determined. “Mike would you like to go to the park and ice cream parlor Sunday?”. 

Mike creased his forehead and looked at Will questioningly. If they are all going out this Saturday why would Will want to do it again the next day? “I’m not paying then because then it’s Dustin’s turn-”

“I’ll pay since I’m asking you out, Mike.”

Asking Mike out? As in a date? “Will”, Mike forced a laugh out, “you’re making it sound like a date.” Will looked away from Mike and it sunk in. Will did mean a date! A date!! Will asked Mike out!!! “Oh. You do mean a date.”

“I get it if you don’t want to go. I know this is all random. Pretend I didn’t ask, okay?”. Will got up and collected his items. “Wait Will!”

Will turned around, “What Mike?”

“I would love to go this Sunday?”

“Really?”, Will looked so hopeful.

“Yeah for sure.”

Will gave him a smile and Mike wanted to go over and kiss him, but calm down Mike. Not yet. “Will? Um, what made you ask me? Not that I don’t want to go like-”

“Because, Mike, you’re always the first one to do everything and I wanted to be the first for this. Okay? You give me a little bit of confidence.”

Mike smiled and he couldn’t help but to get up and give Will a real hug. “Thanks, Will”

“No, thank you”, Will leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He left in between Mike’s arms and went over to the door.

“See ya later” 


End file.
